


Pamięci Yuzuru Otonashiego

by gizmolog



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Gen, Organ Transplantation, Pathos, episode 09
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponura i patetyczna opowieść o tym, co się wydarzyło po pojawieniu się ratowników w odcinku 9 (tym o przeszłości i śmierci Otonashiego). Nie mam pojęcia, czy da się to czytać bez szkody dla zdrowia psychicznego, więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamięci Yuzuru Otonashiego

\- Otonashi! - zawołał głosem zduszonym rozpaczą, kiedy do zawalonego tunelu wdarło się od tygodnia wyczekiwane światło dnia. Ktoś ich znalazł, nareszcie. Ale dla Otonashiego mogło już być za późno. Igarashi zebrał wszystkie siły, jakie mu zostały, i krzyknął najgłośniej jak mógł: - Tutaj! - Podniósł rękę tak wysoko, jak zdołał, żeby ratownicy mogli go znaleźć mimo dźwięków odbijających się echem od ścian.

Poskutkowało. Prawie od razu znaleźli się przy nim ludzie z noszami i przenośnymi apteczkami. Nie czekając, aż się odezwą, Igarashi machnął ręką w stronę Otonashiego.

\- Weźcie najpierw jego – powiedział. - Jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawialiśmy, ale tuż przed tym, jak się przebiliście, stracił przytomność. Nazywa się Otonashi. Yuzuru Otonashi. Ratujcie go – szepnął resztką sił. Chciał im wyjaśnić, jak dużo wszyscy żyjący pasażerowie pechowego pociągu zawdzięczają temu młodemu mężczyźnie, ale nie był w stanie. Później im powie. Później powie wszystkim: rodzinie Otonashiego, swojej matce i siostrze, krewnym pozostałych pasażerów, dziennikarzom... Powie im, jakim wspaniałym człowiekiem jest Yuzuru Otonashi i że prawdopodobnie tylko dzięki niemu aż tylu z nich przeżyło katastrofę. Powie im. Później. Na razie musi się przespać.

Obudził się w szpitalu. Był pewny, że to szpital, zanim jeszcze otworzył oczy. Utwierdzały go w tym dźwięki i zapachy oraz uczucie, że coś tkwi w zgięciu jego łokcia. Prychnął. Nie cierpiał kroplówek, nie znosił igieł jako takich, ale tym razem nic nie mógł na to poradzić. I tym razem był nawet gotowy znosić to cierpliwie i po męsku. W przeciwnym przypadku przyniósłby wstyd Otonashiemu i umniejszył znaczenie jego poświęcenia, a tego nic nie było warte. Zawdzięczał chłopakowi wszystko i miał zamiar okazać mu to w każdy możliwy sposób.

Otworzył oczy, kiedy usłyszał szmer przesuwanych drzwi jego pokoju. Do szpitalnej salki właśnie wchodził lekarz, który widząc, że pacjent nie śpi, uśmiechnął się z profesjonalną otuchą.

\- Wszystko w porządku, nic panu nie jest – zapewnił, zanim Igarashi zdążył wykrztusić choć słowo z wyschniętego gardła. - Jest pan w szpitalu. Rozumie pan?

Igarashi kiwnął głową, jak tego najwyraźniej od niego oczekiwano. Zadowolony lekarz mówił dalej:

\- Kiedy był pan nieprzytomny, przeprowadziliśmy niezbędne badania. Jest pan w całkiem niezłym stanie, jak na to, co pan przeżył. Główne problemy to wycieńczenie i odwodnienie, ale temu zaradzi odpoczynek i kroplówka, a potem lekkie pożywienie i napoje. Rana głowy prawie już się zagoiła, a rezonans nie pokazał żadnych zmian w mózgu, więc może pan spać spokojnie.

Igarashi znowu skinął, a potem zebrał siły i nie dawszy mężczyźnie dojść do głosu, wycharczał:

\- Otonashi?

Lekarz momentalnie spochmurniał – widać było, że nie ma dobrych wiadomości. Powiedział jednak tylko:

\- Będzie pan musiał porozmawiać z ordynatorem – a potem uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo nieprzekonująco, zaznaczył coś na karcie w nogach łóżka i pośpiesznie wyszedł.

Igarashi pozwolił opaść głowie, którą uniósł, żeby spojrzeć na lekarza, i utkwił niewidzący wzrok w suficie. Z Otonashim musiało być naprawdę niedobrze, skoro musiał pytać ordynatora, a lekarze robili takie miny na dźwięk jego nazwiska. Nadal miał nadzieję, że chłopak wyjdzie z tego bez trwałych szkód na ciele, ale teraz domyślał się już, że są na to niewielkie szanse.

Z ordynatorem zobaczył się dopiero w trakcie porannego obchodu. Mężczyzna miał siwiejące włosy i twarz pobrużdżoną wiekiem i zmęczeniem, ale uśmiechał się do Igarashiego, dopóki nie usłyszał pytania o Otonashiego. Wtedy od razu uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy, podobnie zresztą jak wszystkim lekarzom i pielęgniarkom, którzy mu towarzyszyli. Przez chwilę ordynator milczał, jakby zastanawiał się, w jakie słowa ubrać wiadomość, którą ma do przekazania, aż w końcu odparł:

\- Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem panu udzielać tej informacji, bo zgodnie z moją wiedzą nie jest pan bliskim krewnym ani powinowatym pana Yuzuru Otonashiego. Uważam jednak, że podobnie jak wszyscy pasażerowie, którzy przeżyli tą katastrofę, ma pan prawo wiedzieć, że... - wziął głęboki wdech – Yuzuru Otonashi nie żyje.

Mimo że Igarashi spodziewał się złych wieści, prawda uderzyła w niego jakby dostał młotem prosto w splot słoneczny. Przez szum w uszach ledwie mógł słyszeć kolejne słowa lekarza:

\- Miał rozległy krwotok do jamy brzusznej; prawdopodobnie nie zdołalibyśmy go uratować nawet gdyby dotarł do nas kilka godzin wcześniej. To praktycznie cud, że przeżył tak długo.

 _Cud?_ pomyślał Igarashi drętwo. _Cudem byłoby, gdyby żył nadal, a tak... Wszystko na marne..._

\- Dzięki temu dotarł do nas w stanie śmierci mózgowej, ale z wciąż bijącym sercem, które nadal podtrzymujemy.

Igarashi zmarszczył brwi. Sens słów ordynatora chyba do niego nie docierał. Otonashi nie żyje, ale lekarze sztucznie podtrzymują jego akcję serca?

\- Dlaczego? - spytał.

Choć udało mu się zaledwie szepnąć, starszy mężczyzna najwyraźniej go usłyszał.

\- Pan Otonashi nie miał przy sobie dowodu tożsamości, kiedy został do nas przywieziony – wyjaśnił. - Nadal istnieje nadzieja, że zakreślił w dokumentach zgodę na zostanie dawcą narządów w razie śmierci, więc utrzymujemy jego ciało przy życiu dopóki możemy. I jednocześnie szukamy jego dowodu.

Igarashi momentalnie zrozumiał powagę sytuacji. Otonashi wprawdzie nie żył, ale jego śmierć wciąż mogła mieć jakieś znaczenie, nadać sens jego życiu, jak tego pragnął, kiedy zakreślał na dowodzie tożsamości odpowiednie pola. Igarashi spojrzał lekarzowi prosto w oczy i powiedział tak głośno i wyraźnie, jak tylko był w stanie:

\- Yuzuru Otonashi zakreślił zgodę. Wszyscy to zrobiliśmy, praktycznie na sekundy przed tym, jak przedarli się do nas ratownicy. Jego dowód prawdopodobnie nadal leży w tunelu, tam, gdzie obaj leżeliśmy. Musiał wypaść mu z ręki, kiedy... - Nie był w stanie dokończyć tego zdania. Wcześniej użyłby zapewne określenia _stracił przytomność_ , ale teraz, znając prawdę, powiedzenie czegokolwiek innego niż _umarł_ wydało mu się zwykłym kłamstwem. Wciąż jednak nie potrafił wymówić tego słowa, więc zostawił zdanie bez zakończenia. I tak wszyscy wiedzieli, o co mu chodziło. - Jeśli nie wystarczy panu moje słowo, reszta pasażerów może je potwierdzić. Jego dowód też pewnie się znajdzie, ale jeśli w tunelu rozpoczęły się już prace przy usuwaniu szkód, może nie być to łatwe.

 _Usuwanie szkód_ , pomyślał ze smutkiem, _jak prosto i zwyczajnie to brzmi..._ Niestety, najcięższych szkód, jakie ponieśli w tej katastrofie nikt nie będzie w stanie usunąć. Nikt nie przywróci życia Otonashiemu ani temu biedakowi, który zmarł od ran trzeciego dnia, ani wciąż jeszcze bezimiennym ofiarom pogrzebanym przez zapadający się sufit tunelu.

Ordynator przyglądał mu się przez chwilę uważnie, po czym skinął głową i wyszedł bez słowa, zabierając ze sobą cały personel. W pokoju została z Igarashim tylko jego matka, która przez cały ten czas siedziała milcząca przy jego łóżku i trzymała go za rękę. Dobrze, że ją miał, że z nim była, bo gdyby nie to, chyba nie poradziłby sobie z ogromem tej tragedii.

Od tamtej pory Igarashi dbał, żeby w dowodzie, który zawsze nosił przy sobie, był zakreślony odpowiedni punkt. Kiedy wymieniał dokumenty, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robił – jeszcze w urzędzie, co budziło zdumienie części pracujących tam osób i większości petentów – było zaznaczanie, że chce zostać dawcą narządów, jeśli kiedykolwiek dojdzie do takiej sytuacji, w jakiej znalazł się wtedy. I choć nigdy tak się nie stało, Igarashi nie zaprzestał tego robić nawet wiele lat po wypadku. Nigdy nie zapomniał Yuzuru Otonashiego i czcił jego pamięć w taki sposób, jak mógł i potrafił. To musiało wystarczyć.


End file.
